Confessions
by E.B. Cameron
Summary: A continuation from the fire escape scene between Vincent and Catherine after Vincent leaves and my take on what happens after that scene when Evan confesses his feelings to Cat. What's her reaction? What happens after?


**After last night's episode I decided to continue it from the fire escape scene and where Evan first notices Vincent. This is my one shot on when Evan confesses his feelings to Catherine. I hope you guys enjoy. Please leave a review...who knows maybe I'll make it into more of a one shot. We shall see. **

* * *

**Confessions**

**By: E. B. Cameron**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BATB. **

**Catherine**

* * *

Vincent reached his hand up to cup my cheek as he pulled me in for a kiss. After everything that's happened, it was nice just to have a few moments together like this one, out on the fire escape of which I have to admit that I missed. I moved a little closer to Vincent as he kissed me, not really wanting this moment to end, even though I knew that soon it would have to. As Vincent broke our kiss, he leaned his forehead against mine, his fingers running through my hair. What seemed like to soon for me Vincent pulled back.

"Bye…" He whispered as he looked at me, his eyes filled with nothing but love in them that made me feel weak in the knees.

"Goodbye…" I said softly, smiling as he looked at me once more for a few more seconds, before leaping off the fire escape and landing on top of a moving vehicle and then he jumped off it as well. He paused before going any further, as he looked up at me with a smile on his face. I love you, I mouthed to him and I swear I heard him say, I love you back, before he took of running into the night to go and find a JT.

I lean against the railing for a few minutes as I watched him run until he was out of sight. I thought about how much I love him and how he is a huge part of my life. Cause without him, a part of myself would be missing. I sigh before turning around and climbing through my window. Just as I'm about to change into my pajamas, I hear a knock at the door and I frown, wondering whom it would be at this hour of the night, it's almost midnight.

"I'm coming…" I yell as I walk out of my bedroom, into the kitchen and unlatch the lock on my door. "Evan! What are you…?" I start to say, as Evan pushes past me. I shut the door and walk over to him. He started pacing back and forth as I turned around and cross my arms, wondering what is going on with him. He's acting a little strange tonight, not to mention he is at my apartment, like in the middle of the night. I certainly wasn't expecting this.

"Cat, I…"

"You what Evan?" I asked him as he closed the distance between us, and what happened next surprised me completely.

"Cat, I…I love you…" He said as he closed the distance between us, pulling me in for a kiss. I pull away from him not before slapping him across the face.

"Evan!" I exclaimed, surprised that he would make a bold move on me like that.

"Cat I know you feel the same way about me, you'd be better off with me than him…" My eyes widen in surprise, and I start to worry about Vincent.

"Him…what do you mean him? And what right do you have Evan to put a move on me like that?" I asked, completely outraged that he would do something like that.

"He's the vigilante isn't he? The crossed species… I saw him Cat…don't deny it… I saw him jump off of your fire escape…just moments ago." My eyes widen in surprise.

"You were spying on me? Evan…you need to get out…" I said as I tried to push him towards the door, but he stood his ground, putting his hand on my arm…

"Cat, I'm only worried about your safety…" I shake my head.

"No Evan…you don't need to be…"

"He's dangerous, this creature…"

"He won't hurt me Evan…"

"How can you be so sure Cat? Look Cat I can help you, help you get out of this dangerous relationship you're in…"

"Evan, I'm fine…" I said as I yanked my arm from his grasp.

"Catherine, will you please listen to reason…"

"Me? Listen to reason? Evan you're the one that came in here, in the middle of the night, and made a move on me…I think you need to go." I said as I felt my heart racing, for fearing what Evan knows about Vincent. Tess is okay with everything but I highly doubt Evan, especially since I know what his feelings are for me, but with Evan knowing now, I might not get so lucky with him understanding. He needed to leave before this conversation went any further.

"Cat, I'm not going anywhere until you explain to me why you've been lying to me, protecting this thing…"

"He's not a thing Evan…" I spat back at him, wanting to defend Vincent, as I sent Evan daggers with my eyes warning him that he should back off now. I just wanted him to leave.

"Cat, I'm only trying to protect you, I care about you…" He said and I shake my head.

"Evan do you really care about me?" He nods his head.

"Yeah, I do Cat. I really do." Hope reflected from his eyes, as if he were hoping I would tell him of my undying love for him, but that's not likely to happen. Ever.

"Then if you care about me, if you care about me at all you'll forget that you even kissed me tonight, and move on from me. I'm happy Evan and I'm not going to let you ruin that happiness."

"Cat I…" I shake my head.

"Just go Evan…" He nods his head and sighs in defeat.

"Alright Cat, if that's what you want…"

"It is…" I said sternly as Evan turned around looking defeated and walking out of my door. I sigh as I lock the door behind him and I couldn't help but worry, now that he knows about Vincent, that could only mean more trouble is ahead of us.

I close my behind door behind me and lean against it, as I wiped my mouth on my sleeve wanting to get Evan's kiss off my mind. I can't even believe that I let him, but the second he kissed me I pushed him away. I only hoped that Vincent didn't see that.

"Catherine?" I jumped a little bit, as I then noticed Vincent sitting on my windowsill. I didn't hesitate a second as I ran into his arms. "Catherine? What is it? What's wrong?" Vincent asked me as he kissed my forehead. He stepped down from my windowsill and walked us over to my bed, taking my hand in his.

"It's Evan. He knows about you…" I said as I looked up at him. "That's not all Vincent. He…Evan…"

"Evan what Catherine?"

**Vincent**

I asked her, suddenly feeling concerned and worried. "He kissed me…" She whispered. I inhaled a sharp take of breath at those words. Right now all I could think about is giving Evan a good punch. "Vincent…" Catherine said, giving my hand a squeeze. "I pushed him away, okay…?" I lean in to kiss her, I wasn't worried about that, of her possibly returning the kiss, and I knew where her feelings stood. I was just mad, furious even at Evan for thinking of making a move on her. I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her close to me.

"I'm worried Vincent…" I give her hand a small squeeze.

"I know Catherine…we'll think of something…but I swear if he ever touches you again…" She raises her eyebrows at me.

"Is someone jealous?" She teased…

"No…" I lied.

"You're lying."

"Okay, maybe I am a little jealous."

"Vincent…I love you and only you…" She said as she reached up to caress the side of my face.

"I know Catherine, but still, if Evan tries to pull that stunt again…" Catherine giggled a little bit.

"Don't worry, I can handle Evan, I don't want you to risk him seeing you, knowing your identity." I nod my head in understanding.

"JT might have to use the trank gun on me." I said causing Catherine to blush a little. I reached my hand up to cup her face in my hand as I leaned my forehead against hers and whispered. "I love you so much Catherine…" I leaned in and claimed her lips, wanting to erase the thought of Evan kissing her out of my mind. I reluctantly pull away, knowing that I should probably go before JT has another heart attack. He's probably on his second bottle of Tums as it is from everything that's happened tonight.

"I should eh, probably get going…" I felt Catherine squeeze my hand.

"Stay with me tonight Vincent…" She said.

"What about Heather?"

"She's at dad's for the weekend, after all that's happened tonight, I just want you hold me." I smile as I lean in to kiss Catherine, knowing that nothing would make me happier than to stay with her.

"Okay…" I breathed as I sigh and thought of JT. "Just let me send JT a text." Catherine nods her head.

"Okay, I'll go and change…" She said as she gave my arm a squeeze and got up from the bed, heading towards the bathroom to change. I watched her walk away before pulling out my cell and sending JT a text.

I then slip off my shoes and pull back the sheets of Catherine's bed, thinking how nice of a change this is compared to the tunnels with rats. The door to the bathroom opens and Catherine comes out, wearing the pajamas I had gotten her for her birthday.

"Hey…" She said, smiling at me as she walked over to the bed and climbed in next to me. I pull the covers over to us as Catherine turns on her side facing me, elbow propped up with her head resting on her hand.

"Hey…nice pajamas…" She blushed.

"Yeah, someone I know gave them to me for a birthday present and I never really got to thank him properly…" She replied. I smirked at her as I reached over to cup the back of her head in my hand, letting my fingers run through her soft hair.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah…" She said as she leaned in to kiss me. I pulled her closer to me, as the kiss deepened.

"Thank you." She whispered, as she pulled away from the kiss, before resting her head on my chest.

"You're welcome…" I said as I rubbed her arm and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Vincent…" Catherine whispered and a smile formed on my face.

"I love you to Catherine…" I said as I pulled her closer to me and watched her sleep, not really wanting this night to end. After everything we've been through I just wanted this simple moment to last a long time. Sooner or later we would have to face reality, face the challenges ahead of us, the people that hunted me, but for now, I'm content to just have the woman I love in my arms.


End file.
